soundofrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightning Dust
Story So Far Pre-RP Canon Lightning Dust was an only child, and was raised by her father in Cloudsdale. Her mother died while giving birth, and the details of Lightning’s relationship with her father as a result are not clear at this time. All that is known otherwise is that after the FiM ''episode ''Wonderbolt Academy, Lightning Dust was permanently kicked off the training grounds by Spitfire herself. The amount of influence that the event had upon her is not yet known, but it is fairly clear that Lightning now despises the Wonderbolts and anything to do with them because of it. Some time afterward, Lightning began taking antidepressants and tried a few other experimental drugs, and stopped about six months after the RP began and before her first appearance. She has also been seeing a therapist in Canterlot for an unspecified amount of time, to whom she still makes regular visits. Lightning now lives in the city and took the role of the head of the CRFPS, though when she made the move is not known. Chance Encounters One night while out wandering, Lightning Dust happened upon Rainbow Dash after not having seen each other since the events of Wonderbolt Academy. The reunion was a bit tense, and doubly so when Rainbow revealed that she was now a Wonderbolt. Dust kept insisting that she outgrew the team and was now a part of ‘something greater’, but refused to go into detail, hoping for a more satisfying reveal. Rainbow left after speaking with her for a while, and the two promised to meet up again soon, as friends. A short while afterward, Lightning Dust met Dusk while at a diner. Their orders got swapped and things lead to the two talking briefly, before they headed off for meetings in tandem. While walking, they were ambushed by thugs, and they fought side by side, making short work of the would-be muggers. After their short delay, they found out that they were both headed to a CRF meeting, Dust to be officially recognized as the leader of Pegasus Sector, and Dusk to attend undercover on business for Celestia. When Lightning Dust announced that they would form a triumvirate of pegasus, unicorn, and earth pony leaders, Dusk seized the opportunity to join her and undermine the CRF from within. Dust and Dusk immediately began hatching plans to unite the CRF, and became somewhat awkward friends rather quickly. Not long afterward, Dust encountered both Willow Wisp and Fleur De’scord while putting up flyers. Dust expressed interest in attempting to sway Princess Luna to the CRF’s side, but nothing else came from the tense meetings but a fragile sense of respect from both parties, other than the knowledge that griffons may soon become a threat. Personality Lightning Dust’s insecurity leads her to be guarded and serious at most times, with all of her great spirit shrouded and squashed after the events of Wonderbolt Academy. Her enthusiasm has largely died, though she turns into a completely different pony while in the air, training, or directing others. Flying at high speeds and taking risks is still her passion; she simply feels less inclined to share her talents with anyone. Despite her reserved and serious nature, Lightning is still determined to be the absolute best she can be, and has no qualms with committing herself fully to a cause if it can boost her higher. Her real motivations for joining and spearheading the CRF remain to be seen, though she claims that a large part of it is to embrace freedom and undermine big, government-affiliated businesses. Although she is usually level-headed, calculating, and thoughtful, the floodgates break when Lightning ends up in a fight. Though not one to initiate a conflict, Lightning isn’t afraid to end it, and definitively so. Mercy and restraint are not part of her vocabulary, and once hooves start flying, she will make sure that she throws the last one. Lightning isn’t one to take grief from anyway, but her brutal hooves are always a last resort. Interestingly enough, despite her wicked violence when spurred, she refuses to curse aloud outside of extreme circumstances. Whether it’s a personality quirk, or something caused by specific events is unknown. Important Relationships Dusk- Dusk, who is the double-agent leader of the CRF: Unicorn Sector, is also a personal friend to Lightning, though their relationship is somewhat uncertain and strained. Dusk is the first pony Lightning has really let inside of her walls in the past few years, and only just. Whether he gets closer or not is up in the air, and not something Lightning sees as a priority when her other agendas within the CRF and her personal goals exist. Other Notes -Lightning Dust is written by @soundofsiren -If Lightning Dust was just a head and shoulders, she would be Lightning Bust